Derpy Hooves
Derpy Hooves, also known as Ditzy Doo or Muffins, is a recurring background character in the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Though merely a background character, her "derpy" eye expression has made her a popular character among the fandom. History Derpy first appeared in the first episode, "Friendship is Magic, Part 1" in a split-second cameo at Twilight Sparkle's welcoming party. Her unique fish eye look instantly garnered her the name Derpy Hooves and catapulted her to an unofficial fandom mascot. From there, Derpy's personality was built solely off the collection decisions of the fandom. In "Applebuck Season", she seemed to be intrigued over having some muffins, so it was decided that was her favorite food. Another episode had her drop a piano while helping move it, so she was deemed a mailman and considered a clumsy, yet well-meaning pony. Derpy's big breakout was in "The Last Roundup" where she was named Derpy in-show and given her clumsy personality. However, her voice and eye look lead to complaints about offending the mental disabled, resulting in some editing of the episode in reruns. To avoid such problems, Derpy was relegated to non-speaking cameos since then until the 100th episode, "Slice of Life", where she was credited under the name Muffins. Role in Rakenzarn Derpy is an optional party member. She can be recruited in the first part of the Adventures in Equestria side arc. When the party first arrives in Equestria, Derpy is the first pony resident they meet after she got lost making a delivery. In exchange for helping her get back, Derpy temporarily joins the party. She then leaves the party once they arrive at Ponyville. After reaching Ponyville, Derpy can be found near the post office where she asks Kyuu and the brigade for help. Her first quest is to gather some rare items, the Star Sapphires, which can be found at Da'fur Region (mainly the Lost Tower). After completing her first quest, she asks Kyuu to help the other ponies find Lyra Heartstrings, who has been missing ever since the plague has started to spread. After finding Lyra, Derpy can finally join the party. In the game, Derpy is a Fragile Speedster type and a "high risk-high reward" character. Derpy brings in both mild physical attacks and healing skills. While her offensive skills are strong, each has a chance of giving out bonuses but due to her clumsy nature there's also a chance of getting disadvantages. For example, one skill will have a 50% chance of inflicting extra damage to enemies but there is also a 50% chance of inflicting accidental damage to your party as well. Her healing skills are also the same but less risky. While she can heal the party, there is a little chance of her healing all the party's Rune Points too. Trivia *The name of Derpy's Soul Break is a reference to her very first speaking line in the "Last Roundup" episode. Derpy's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic